Coming Back for You
by DaringDEP
Summary: Set immediately after 3X08. An AU sort of story...where the story doesn't end in continuous time loops and death. Hard to explain...will just have to read to see what happens to both Simon and Alisha.
1. Last Thoughts

**Okay...I have had this story in my mind for a LONG time now and it's taken me a long time to write it. I am warning you all now this does contain spoilers so if you haven't finished watching season 3 of Misfits on hulu don't read this fic! Those who have know what happens and probably empathize with me when I say I stopped watching after season 3. There was no need. However; the romantic in me wants a happy ending for Simon and Alisha so badly. So I made one up. This is going to be a short on going series so I hope you guys like it. Please review and I do not own Simon, Alisha or any of the characters from Misfits...E4 does. I am simply borrowing them because they deserve a better ending then what they got. Dare**

Last Thoughts

I remember everything happening so quickly. One minute I'm getting out of the leu after having a really fantastic shag and a second later I'm lying on the cold floor, dying in Simon's arms. I stare a Simon, watching the tears freely fall down his face screaming for a help I know will never come. I see so much in his pale blue eyes…love, anger, regret, but mostly I see pain. The pain I see in his eyes seems to mirror the pain I felt when he laid dying in my arms. Suddnely a realization hits me…he's going to break his promise. He's going to travel back in time…for me. My head starts spinning, my vision starts to blur. There are so many things I want to say but the words are lost in a river of blood.

_Kelly!_

I think, knowing she won't hear me but I try anyway.

_Kelly, please you need to listen to me!_

But Kelly just gives me a blank horrified stare, oblivious to my thoughts.

_Fuck Kelly! Listen to me! You have to make sure Simon keeps his promise!_

She still can't hear me and I can feel myself leaving my body.

_Simon…I love you._

Those are the last words I think before darkness take over my body and I am no more. Or so I thought…


	2. Loud Voices

**Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update...I've been crazy busy! But I do have the next part of the story for you guys. I know a few are confused about Kelly because she lost her original power. I'm telling you now there's a twist coming up that is not exactly canon but I hope you guys still like it. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing your feedback. Oh and I do not own any of the Misfits characters...I'm just borrowing them. Anyway so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Kelly:  
I fucking HATE burying people. In the past 3 years I have buried a bunch of psycho's with powers, two probation workers, an arse fucker, and now I've buried my best mate. I dunno why everything has to be so fucking screwed up but there it is. I'm now in the middle of the forest on my way to say 'goodbye' to the only real friend I ever had.

I am excited about Africa. It'll be nice for Seth and me to get away from all this bullshit. Alisha dying by some stupid ghost was kind of it for me. Especially since I can't get away from it. Every night I dream about it. I see her walking out of the leu and then out of nowhere that ghostly bitch slices her throat. Alisha sort of crumbles into Simons arms, her hands wrapped around her own neck trying to stop the bleeding. What's so frightening about these dreams is that I swear I can hear her. It's like I have my old power back and I can hear her thinking. Screaming at me to listen and something about a promise that Simon has to keep. I keep telling myself that it's just a dream, that this is my minds fucking way of coping with Alisha's death. But every single time I hear Alisha's soft and desperate 'I love you' to Simon, I get a chill down my back. Making me feel as though this is more than just a dream. Not long after that I'll have awoken up screaming bloody fucking murder and covered in sweat. Seth's been off his rocker with worry about me because of this whole stupid thing. I've tried everything to make it stop but the dream just keeps playing over and over in my mind. I haven't had a fucking good night's rest in over three weeks! That's why I was so happy when Seth suggested we move to Africa. Maybe if I left to a whole other continent the dreams would stop. But I couldn't cut ties without saying goodbye.

So, here I am. Wet, cause of the fucking rain and dirty. As I get closer to her grave I realize there's someone else already there. At first I think it might be Simon because I swear he had that exact orange hoodie. However, I soon remember Simon left for the past just a couple days after she dies with no hope of ever coming back./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oi!" I scream and for a moment I can see the strangers extremely curly dark brown hair. I also see a pile of dirt and a spade. Without any control of ay flaring temper I yell, "What the fuck are you doing!?"

The stranger drops the shovel and starts running. I run to Alisha's grave wondering why anyone would dare unearth her. We didn't bury her with anything valuable for this fucking exact reason. Not only that but we also didn't mark her grave so how could anyone know where she fucking was?

I move closer to the unearthed hole. Sure enough...there she is. Now I truly don't know what I was expecting. I guess with the supposed body snatcher stopping by I probably figured there was a chance her body would be gone. However, I was not (in any way, shape, or form) prepared for what I saw. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was still alive. She didn't look like one of the dead. I mean really I don't know fucking shit about dead bodies...I'm a fucking rocket scientist! But...I do know that three weeks after death you're hair should be falling out, skin should be falling off, and whatever might be left of the skin should be infested with maggots! Alisha didn't look like that. Her hair was still that crazy curly dark brown. There was not one maggot to be found. Yes she was a bit dirty but other than that she looked like she might be taking a little nap.

I couldn't believe it. I knew Curtis hadn't used his power to resurrect her because we all knew she wouldn't want to be a zombie. But how could she possibly look like that? As though nothing had changed. I stare at my friend trying to make sense of everything when I notice a piece of paper lying on top of her body. As I said before none of us buried anything with her so to see that paper placed so carefully under her hands seemed so strange. Allowing my curious nature to get the best of me I reach for it and notice it's not paper but a picture. Just as I slowly grab the photo I suddenly feel a hand on my wrist. It takes me a moment to realize that the brown flesh that's touching me is Alisha's...meaning she's alive.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? I promise I'll have another chapter soon. Please review. Dare**


	3. Touch

**Hey guys...I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. So I wasn't gonna put this in because I thought it might be a little repetitive; however, I think it's important to still hear Alisha's side of the story. So here it is. I promise I will have another chapter soon. Let me know what you think. Oh and a little side note, the stranger is more important that you might think. Anyway...enjoy guys!**

* * *

Touch

Alisha: The world was dark. I couldn't see a fucking thing. But, that didn't mean that I was exactly dead. Reason as to how this could be? I could still feel. In fact the pain I felt in my chest every single time I attempted to gasp for air was almost worse than the pain I felt when Simon died. 'Cause instead of air, I seemed to somehow breath in dirt. The soil continues to shove down my throat, suffocating me. I try to break free but I don't have the strength to move. I kept hoping the pain would end. That somehow this torture would cease and (by some fucking miracle) I would be with Simon.

"Mu-Alisha! Alisha where are you?" a voice calls but I can't place it. The girl (at least I think it might be a girl could be a boy whose voice hasn't dropped) sounds like she might be a Brit but her accent is almost…well American. "Yes Dad, I'm looking I don't see her!"

For some reason the stranger, who I dunno, sounds frantic to find me. She sounds close though. I want to yell but I can't.

"Wait, I found her. Dad I found her! I got to go" All of the sudden the ground shifts around me. The dirt that was crushing me is now somehow being moved. "Don't worry Mu-Alisha. I'm here. I'm gonna get you out"

I try to think who it might be but my brain hurts from lack of oxygen. I can't think at least not coherent thoughts.

"Almost there" the voice almost screams "Hang in there Alisha! Don't leave me yet!"

For a moment, the briefest of seconds, I am reminded of Simon; his determination to save me (to save all of us really), his kindness, his awkward gentleness, his love for me. I cannot express how much I wanted this strange savior to be my time-traveling, parkour jumping one.

I can feel the last of the earth lift off my body. Despite the fact I cannot move I feel weightless. Like I could fucking float. I can feel a body in the ditch. The strangers hands pulls at the ropes and tarp that bind me. The heavy cloth is off but I still can't see. Well I can, sort of, but it's a blur. A tall, frizzy haired, brown blur.

"Hiya" her voice is sweet and soft "I dunno if you can hear me. I know you probably thought I was D-Simon. I honestly don't know why I'm here. I guess because I miss you and I wanted to give you this"

I can feel something placed under my hands. It's smooth but light weight. I open my eyes to try and see the stranger and paper under my hands. But all I can see is two large sky blue eyes that sends shivers down my spine.

"Oi!" Kelly yells. I would know her voice anywhere "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'll see you soon" the stranger whispers just before she gives me a light kiss on the cheek "I love you".

Then she's gone. And for some reason I feel really fucking confused. Who is this bitch and what did I do to make her love me? I can hear Kelly running now. She's probably worried I was snatched or something crazy like that. She gasps a little so I guess I look a lot worse than I though. I can feel her try to take away the paper from my hands. Finally feeling some life in my fingers, I grab her hand.

"FUCK!" she yells I want to laugh but I can't move my lips yet. I can hear her dial a bunch of numbers "Seth, you need to fucking get over here now! I'll explain when you get here but you need to fucking hurry!"

Kelly's next to me again yelling, "Alisha! Alisha can you hear me? Seth is on his way. Just say with me"

I try opening my eyes again. But instead of seeing the brown haired beauty he comes walking. His sandy blonde hair is an absolute mess. His crooked smile seems to take up his entire face. His beautiful sky blue eyes stare down at me. Yet, I don't think I've ever seen him look more beautiful. "Alisha" he calls softly "Stay with me"

Simon…


End file.
